


In This Moment

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love this man, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: What do Zen and MC do on a lazy rainy day?This story will bless your entire being.





	In This Moment

“(Y/N), what are you doing staring outside the window all day?” 

I sulkily sighed, longingly looking out into the distance. “I’ve been wanting to go out with you since it’s my day off, but it’s raining…”

Zen walked over and sat by my side at the window sill, carrying a blanket. He wrapped the warm blanket around me, and replied, “Aw, it’s ok, we can always go out another time. Besides, it’s not bad to have a day in too.” 

I scooted closer to Zen and he embraced me while continue to stare out through the window. “But I really want to go out…” 

“Where do you want to go exactly?” 

“Hm… not sure. Go out in general.” 

He chuckled, his chest vibrating in the process. I shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. His gentle hands combed through my hair, lightly petting my head. 

I relaxed even more, and I could feel myself practically melting into his warmth. 

A few minutes passed by, lost in my own thoughts. 

Suddenly, I sat up. 

“Hm?” Zen looked at me curiously. 

“Can I go out and play in the rain?” 

He looked amused, while he answered, “But you’ll get sick if you stay in the rain.” 

“Just 15 minutes, please? You can join me if you want…” 

He looked out at the rain and pondered before answering, “Fine, since the rain isn’t that heavy and you’ve been literally _dying_ to go out.” 

I jumped up immediately, “Really? Yay! Thank you, Jagiyah! I love you!” 

I gave him a big smooch on the lips and grabbed his hand, dragging him out into the rain. 

Feather-light rain drops landed on my head, and I breathed in the cool, fresh air. I started slowly walking hand-in-hand with Zen, then stepped in small puddles, watching the glistening water droplets. 

Zen twirled me around. “Would you like to join me in a dance, my lady?” 

With a curtsy, I took his hand once again and accepted his offer. “Of course, my lord.” 

With that, we danced off in the rain, enjoying our moment of youth, peace, and love. We totally ignored the weird stares others tossed our way when we danced pass them, both too lost in each other to care. 

In this moment, I felt truly blessed and beautiful. To have this man who loves me, both heart and soul, and knowing that he feels the same way as I feel about him. With him, suddenly the whole world got a bit brighter, the air fresher, and each day more beautiful than the next. Day after day, I fall more deeply in love with this man. This man, who threw his pride away to dance in the rain just to make his girl happy, not caring if he looked silly or about his public image. My heart feels full, and I know I would never want to live alone again. 

We made a loop around the neighbourhood, and as we neared our house again, we stopped. The world seemed to stop around us as we stared into each other’s eyes, very aware that both of us feel the same way. It was just a matter of who says it first. 

This time, I beat him to it. 

Both my hands caressed his face, and I leaned in closer. 

“Zen… I love you so much.” 

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, and softly replied, “I love you too, (Y/n).” 

Our lips met, the warmth of our bodies pressed together as his hands tangled in my hair, and I wanted this moment to never end. In my head, I was thinking, God, I’m so in love with him. 

We finally separated, and  held hands again as we walked slowly back into the house. 

We heated the bath, and took a warm shower together. That night was made perfect with a warm dinner, and we cuddled in the sofa to watch a movie. 

I slept safely and soundly in his arms that night, and every night after. 

The end. :) <3 

Love you, Jagiyah 


End file.
